The Full Moon
The Full Moon is the second episode of Garo: Makai Retsuden. The story takes place before the events of ''Garo: Gold Storm - Sho'' and stars Masahiro Inoue and Miyavi Matsunoi, reprising their roles as [[Jinga|'Jinga']] and [[Amily|'Amily']] respectively. Hiromi Eguchi, who has been a prominent cast in the Garo franchise also returns, portraying Makai Priestess Kisara. Synopsis "Meetings. As one lives, one has many meetings. Meetings often bring fate or karma. Other times they form into deep bonds and friendships, even if the meeting can be at the worst possible moment of ones life." - Gonza's Introduction. Plot Summary At a forest near Homuro Village, Makai Priestess Hikage is seen fighting a group of low-class Horrors, when she notices one of her spells get disrupted. Kagaya comes to Hikage's aid and destroys the last Horror, who tells her that her Madou Brush is losing its power. Kagaya then tells her not to worry since she can get it fixed when a new Spirit Beast's pelt is delivered to the village. The group who is tasked of delivering the pelt is led by Kisara and is joined by two other Makai Priestesses, and a rookie Priestess Amily, who gets scolded by the two for slowing the group down and for picking up random sticks on the ground as they travel. Kisara cheers Amily up before they continue their journey. The night before they reach Homuro Village, the group gets attacked by three demon beasts and Kisara gets injured in the process. The party is then saved by the arrival of Jinga, who kills two of the three beasts, with the third managing to escape along with the pelt. Jinga tells the two other priestesses to move on to Homuro Village to get Kisara treated, while dragging Amily with him to retrieve the pelt. While tracking down the last beast, Amily begins to tire and starts to doubt herself more, asking why he chose her in this mission. Jinga dodges the question but makes her promise that no matter what happens, Amily will retrieve the pelt, leave him, and run straight to the village. The two manage to track the beast and Jinga engages it in a battle, getting injured in the process. Amily then breaks her promise and goes back to assist Jinga, who manages to kill the beast and retrieve the pelt. The two set up camp and Amily treats Jinga's wounds using the sticks she's been picking up, revealing that these woods have special healing capabilities. The next day, the pair finally make it to the village with the pelt, where Amily reunites with her group. Jinga then tells her that the reason he chose her is because she was willing to protect others and that he could only trust people who are that selfless. Jinga leaves, saying that fate would allow them to meet again someday. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes * Though she is a prominent actor in the entire Garo franchise, this is Hiromi Eguchi's first portrayal of a heroic character, as she often played several Horror roles in several of the past Garo timelines. Errors *''to be added'' References